Yuu
Yuu「ゆう, Yū」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under the Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Patience of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Yuu is a handsome young Japanese man usually found in a foul mood. Yuu has long black hair and dark eyes. Kent comments that Kanda is a "pretty-type character", and Allen occasionally calls him "girly face"; Giovanni also called him a "pretty boy". Yuu is testy about others touching his hair, getting mad at Allen when he attempted to braid it. Recently, when Mugen became a crystal type, he gained two stigmata on the underside of his forearms where his blood exited his body to form Mugen's new blade. On Yuu's chest is a tattoo that is the seal of his contract with Toyotomi, regenerative abilities. Though the ring around the symbol changes (seemingly depending on the severity of his injuries), the symbol in the center remains the same; it is a variant of the symbol for "Om", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhism. Personality Yuu is a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Commandments. He is, more often than not, willing to leave those who slow him down behind, even if it means their death and especially if they are not Commandments, viewing any field officers (especially Finders) who are not expendable pawns who should not be expected to be saved. He is even often seen turning his blade on his own comrades over small things, such as Allen calling him nicknames or Allen simply trying to talk to him. Despite his words, Yuu is frequently seen saving those around him, and even putting his own life at risk, though he does it grudgingly and openly complains. Stats Synopsis Yuu was originally a yokai and with the Callisto Mafia, but he was killed by a Hollow about thirty years before the start of the story. There was also a woman in his previous life he loved, a fellow yokai who died alongside him. After their deaths, the bodies of Yuu and his lover were taken to the Vatican, where their brains were harvested and implanted into new bodies as part of the Second Exorcist Program. About twenty years later, Yuu awoke in the Sixth Laboratory of the Vatican to his fellow Second Exorcist, Jeanne, hovering over his birthing pit. Jeanne helped Yuu out of the hole and alerted Toyotomi to Yuu's awakening so Yuu could get medical attention and dry clothes. Since then, Yuu dedicates all of his life for Jeanne and her will. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' As a Commandment, Yuu has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Commandment, are based on Dark Matter. As a Commandment, he is immune to the Hollow blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. 'Enhanced Abilities' *'Physical Prowess': Yuu is noticeably much stronger than the average human; while his Holy Weapon weapon does enhance his power, when none of its abilities are activated he is able to cleave Hollow in half using the blade alone. *'Speed': Yuu is faster than most other Commandments in the series and can leap beyond average distances, though this may be attributed to his regenerative abilities, where such jumps on normal humans would result in damaged ligaments in the feet. *'Artificial Regeneration': Yuu can recover much faster than the other Commandments. He is seen being able to rebirth after death ("approximately during 580 seconds"), regenerate lost limbs, and even survive a crushed skull. *'Expert Swordsman': Though his Innocence makes him already inclined to swordsmanship, Yuu is shown to be powerful with a blade in his own right. He has been seen using regular swords to hold off Hollow as evolved as Level Four and can use various forms of Japanese swords without changing his fighting style. He can unsheathe and slice at a phenomenal speed, such that even a trained and experienced swordsmen like Sasori Leyroad couldn't see the move of the saber. 'Mugen (六幻 (ムゲン), ''Rokugen ''(Six Illusions)' Yuu's Holy Weapon is deemed the most powerful. He runs his index and middle finger along the back of the blade to activate it, whilst saying Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate, which turns the blade silver. The shape of the sword has changed throughout Yuu's Timeline, during his childhood, it takes the form of a small butcher blade with multiple small wings on the hilt, upon Yuu's introduction in the beginning of the series, it took the form of a chokoto (a straight Japanese sword without a tsuba) with a black cross-emblazoned hilt and sheath, but after his battle with Skinn Bolic, it was reforged into a traditional Katana. 'First Illusion: Netherworld Insects' (界蟲「一幻」, Kaichū: Ichigen) Yuu swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents. *'Double Illusion Sword' (二幻刀, Nigentou): Yuu covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The second blade that he creates over his scabbard can also be just a pure energy blade if the scabbard is not used. :*'Eight Flower Mantis' (八花蟷螂, Hakka Tourou): Using Nigentou, Yuu quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower. 'Ascending Flower' *'Ascending Flower' (昇華, Shouka lit. Sublimate): Yuu activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupils change into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once it is activated, Yuu can activate Triple Illusion. :*'Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion' (禁忌 「三幻式」, Sangenshiki): Yuu drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. ::*Because Triple Illusion feeds directly off of a being's 'life force,' Yuu can realign and reforge Mugen's blade if it is broken as long as he has life to spare, using the command "Drink up". ::*'Exploding Spirit Cut' (爆魄斬, Bakuhakuzan): Yuu needs Sangenshiki to be active to use this, and makes a slash that seems to create small explosions and is strong enough to cut through a Level 4 Hollow. Yuu can also use it with the Fifth Illusion Style. *'Fourth Illusion Style' (四幻式, Yongenshiki): Yuu's pupil's changes to four dots and he gains another drastic increase in speed and power as shown by being able to severely damage Robin Evans . *'Fifth Illusion Style' (五幻式, Gogenshiki): Mugen's blade changes color and emits a large amount of dark, lightning-like energy. Like the Triple Illusion, it uses up Yuu's life force, though on a larger scale. Forcing the Fifth Illusion causes excessive strain on Yuu's body and soul, eating away at his life force quicker than any of the previous Illusionary Styles. It also causes him to enter a berserker-like state, and causes his hair to pale to a light purple. *'Ripping Flash Claw' (五幻・裂閃爪, Gogen Ressensou): Yuu unleashes seven sharp energy beams. Commandment Yuu was bestowed with the commandment of Patience「忍耐」 by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, meaning that anyone that is showing haste he can send someone's soul and mind into the past. The only way the commandment can be broken is by his will or by his death. "Keep the Sabbath day holy" Trivia *His favorite foods are soba and tempura, and he likes pumpkin, sweet pepper, and lotus root tempura. *According to Toyotomi, his first kiss was with Alex, accidently falling on him and locking lips. * Yuu's interests include gardening, training, meditation, camping in the forest, kicking ass and making soba. He likes Soba, cutting things in half, fair fights and he dislikes anything group-related, the blue sky, sweet/naive people and CROWs *It's implied that Yuu cannot swim. *Yuu deeply loves Jeanne and is often found trailing behind her. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vatican Category:Ten Commandments Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen